<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>их имена by bazarova</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617495">их имена</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazarova/pseuds/bazarova'>bazarova</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Enemies, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:42:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazarova/pseuds/bazarova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>«Одно имя — близкого друга, — объясняют они, — другое — врага заклятого».</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Марк</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>работа написана на заявку "соулмейт!ау, где на одной руке написано имя лучшего друга, на другой — врага, и ты не знаешь, кто где"</p><p>(возможно на каждый др г7 буду писать по эпизоду, но это неточно)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На правой руке размашисто — Ван Цзя Ар, на левой убористо — Пак Джинён. Пятилетний Марк не может прочесть ни то, ни другое, но старшие сестры всегда рады ему помочь. «Одно имя — близкого друга, — объясняют они, — другое — врага заклятого».</p><p>В тринадцать они с Ван Цзя Аром сталкиваются лбами. Буквально. В итальянском супермаркете шумно, по рядам снует местный народ и толпа громких китайских школьников в одинаковой спортивной форме. У одного из них очень твёрдый лоб, лицо в прыщах и тёплая мозолистая ладонь, которой он помогает Марку подняться у полок с сыром, где они и не смогли разойтись. На протянутой ему руке — чёрные буквы его, Марка, имени. «Джексон, — говорит ему Ван Цзя Ар, широко улыбнувшись, когда Марк спешно задирает рукав красной толстовки, — зови меня Джексон».</p><p>За три месяца до восемнадцатилетия Марка они сбегают. Джексон — из суетливого Гонконга, Марк — из жаркого Лос-Анджелеса. Пугающий и чужой Сеул встречает их ливнем и пронизывающим ветром, но Марку не страшно, потому что Джексон рядом и держит за руку. У Марка не было дружбы крепче и никогда не будет, подтверждение этому черным клеймом горит на коже.</p><p>Языковые курсы с утра, уроки танцев вечером, пачка рамена ночью пополам. Одна заветная мечта на двоих. У них последний год вообще всё на двоих: широкие чёрные футболки и цветные кепки, маленькие победы и обидные поражения, друзья, имен которых нет на их коже.</p><p>Но враг у каждого свой.</p><p>Марк смотрит с суеверным ужасом, когда Пак Джинён безэмоционально закатывает перед ним рукав. Пауза между ними тянется и тянется, как жвачка, прилипшая к подошве ботинка, на фоне очень драматично барабанит по окну дождь и завывает ветер. Слишком весёлый даже для себя Джексон говорит, что врага надо знать в лицо, и приглашает смущённо прячущего взгляд Джинёна в караоке.</p><p>У Джинёна лицо оказывается до неприличия красивое, его не портят ни торчащие уши, ни невыносимое занудство. Марк глядит на него украдкой и греет руки в карманах куртки, а Джексон шумит за троих. Джинён пялится на него, как на восьмое чудо света, и смеётся тихонько, прикрыв улыбающийся рот ладонью, над каждой дурацкой шуткой. Вокруг его лисьих глаз появляются морщинки. У Марка внутри щекотно расправляет крылья непонятно откуда там взявшаяся бабочка.</p><p>Джексон пахнет солнцем. Джинён — морем, у которого вырос. От Марка несёт за версту разве что завистью и ревностью. Джексон с Джинёном бегают по песчаному берегу. Восторженными сорвавшимися с поводков щенками они носятся по пляжу, разбрызгивая во все стороны сентябрьское море и обнимая друг друга. Марк разглядывает свои помеченные судьбой предплечья и всё, чего жаждет в подарок на этот день рождения, чтобы имена на них вдруг исчезли.</p><p>Бабочки внутри множатся, шевелятся все разом и бьются пульсом в горле каждый раз, стоит Джинёну ему улыбнуться. У Марка никогда не было врага лучше, и никогда не будет. Не будет никого, кто знает его лучше, кто слушает внимательнее с ним тишину, кто понимает его всегда безмолвного. Кто будет ему настолько близким.</p><p>У Марка с Джексоном всё на двоих: одежда, еда, мечта. Джинён на двоих не делится.</p><p>Он натыкается на них случайно, просто ошибается дверью. Джексон целует Джинёна у тёмного провала окна пустого танцевального зала, прижимает собой к стене, трогает легко его затылок, стискивает ладонью ладонь. На неприкрытых рукавами предплечьях имя Марка. Бабочки проламывают рёбра изнутри, вырываются наружу злым хрипом, ослепляют мельтешащими пёстрыми крыльями.</p><p>Марк без слов бьёт Джексона. По груди, по плечам, по лицу. До боли в костяшках, до крови. Бьёт сильно. Так же сильно, как ненавидит.</p><p>У Марка не было врага хуже и никогда не будет. Подтверждение этому чёрным клеймом горит на коже.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Джексон</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Джексон уверен, что против судьбы не попрёшь.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Джинён говорит «Когда мы вместе, я бесконечно смеюсь». Джинён говорит «Ты лучше всех» и ведёт кончиками пальцев по тёмной метке чужого имени на предплечье Джексона. Джинён, пряча взгляд, говорит «Будет лучше, если мы расстанемся». Джинён звучит так же фальшиво, как герой плохой дорамы. Небо не раскалывается на две половины, океаны не выходят из берегов, окровавленное сердце Джексона не вываливается склонившему голову Джинёну под ноги.</p><p>Джексон уверен, что против судьбы не попрёшь.</p><p>Марк съезжает три дня спустя, увезя с собой половину джексоновой жизни в двух зелёных чемоданах. Небо разделяет пополам яркая молния, улицы тонут, захлебываясь дождём, сердце Джексона уезжает в одной коробке с когда-то купленным на двоих фикусом. Образовавшуюся пустоту заполнить непросто. Никто больше не хочет делить с ним двадцать квадратных метров.</p><p>Друг Джинёна вламывается в квартиру Джексона вместе с первыми морозами, кучей книг в неподъемных коробках и шипящей кошкой в ярко-красной переноске. Холодный, даже на первый взгляд тяжелый характером и какой-то дикий. «Меня зовут Джебом, — говорит он, нервно пряча заклеенные пластырем предплечья рукавами толстовки. — И я не верю во всю эту хрень». Джексон стыдливо убирает голые руки за спину. На одной из них — «Пак Джебом».</p><p>Джебом очень неудобный, очень колючий, очень похожий на Марка своей искусственно созданной тишиной и от этого неудобный ещё больше. Он яростно делит двадцать квадратных метров ровно пополам, а жизнь Джексона — на до и после. Джексона тошнит от его напускной правильности и неправильного имени. Кошку Джебома раз за разом тошнит в подаренные в прошлой жизни Марком кроссовки.</p><p>Джинён, слушая его очередную гневную тираду, говорит «Я <em>знаю</em>, что вы поладите». Джинён говорит «Джебом-хён <em>правда</em> не знает, кто это». Джинён, пряча взгляд, говорит «<em>Никто</em> не знает». Джинён снова звучит фальшиво. Джексон проводит языком изнутри щеки и зло щурится. Джинён точно знает, что Джексон знает, что он знает. Кошка — Нора — спокойно лежит у Джинёна на коленях и подставляет под его широкую ладонь мягкий живот. Нора кусает Джексона за палец, когда он пытается её погладить.</p><p>Джебом почти ломает ему палец, когда Джексон почти в шутку сдирает пластырь с его руки. На раздражённой из-за постоянной носки пластыря коже тянущаяся поперёк предплечья тёмная вязь. Даже не застилай глаза жгучие слёзы, Джексон всё равно не смог бы её прочесть. На раздражённом из-за нарушения личных границ лице Джебома едва заметен отпечаток вины. Даже не застилай глаза жгучая ярость, Джексон всё равно не смог бы её увидеть. Нора ночью ложится поверх нестерпимо болящей руки и шершаво лижет ладонь. Нора утром рассекает когтями Джебому руку.</p><p>Джексон запрещает себе смотреть на торчащую из-под одеяла руку, с задравшимся рукавом пижамы. Джексон запрещает, но весь его мир сужается до обнажившейся кожи чужого предплечья и части имени, не прикрытого больше куском отвалившегося пластыря. Палец, закованный в фиксатор, всё ещё болит, но не настолько, чтобы Джексон не мог спустить вниз рукав крепко спящего Джебома. Джексон верит, что <em>его</em> от него всё равно никуда не денется, и со спокойным сердцем идёт спать. Нора, стоит Джексону лечь в кровать, запрыгивает ему на грудь и убаюкивающе мурчит, тычась мокрым носом в подбородок.</p><p>Ровно в полночь у Джебома под подушкой пиликает телефон. Новое сообщение. «С днём Рождения, хён. Будь счастлив».</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Джебом</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>С днём Рождения, Джексон.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Он не знает, в какой момент влюбляется. Возможно, когда Джексон ему улыбается при первой встрече. Джинён торопливо знакомит их в перерыве между занятиями, говорит что-то сбивчиво, знакомо краснеет кончиками ушей. Сердце у Джебома подпрыгивает до самого горла, а потом резко обрушивается вниз и остаётся молчать где-то в пятках. Джебом тоже молчит. На обнажённом предплечье Джексона — имя, от которого Джебом отказался после трёх чужих ошибок.</p><p>Джексона много. Он шумный, всегда переполненный и оголённый. Джебом тоже оголён. До самых нервов. И переполнен. Он боится, что, если Джексон до него случайно дотронется, то просто лопнет, как лопаются мыльные пузыри, стоит их неосторожно коснуться. Джексон нравится Джебому до обкусанных изнутри щёк, и он тоже хочет ему нравиться. Просто так, а не из-за дурацких букв на его коже. Лучше вопреки. Как Джексону нравится всегда безобразно себя ведущая Нора. Как Джексону нравится всегда безобразно ведущий себя Джинён.</p><p>Длинный оставленный Норой шрам зудит, напоминая о холодном начале января. Джебом хотел бы нравиться Джексону просто так, но тому теперь есть за что его ненавидеть. Зимой Джексон замолкает и словно уменьшается в размерах. Наполненные ледяной тишиной дни становятся бесконечными, Джебому кажется, что Земля замедляет ход. К болезненной влюблённости внутри добавляется чувство вины, и сердце в груди до боли сдавливает со всех сторон, за рёбрами ему теперь тесно.</p><p>Джебом прячет руки под пластырями и рукавами, глаза — под панамкой. Валяясь на пледе под зацветающими вишнями, весь нараспашку Джексон смеётся над каждой несмешной шуткой Джинёна. Трогает его ладони. Ложится ему на колени. Джинён не разлетается переливчивыми брызгами, только приглаживает растрепавшиеся волосы на макушке и смотрит тоскливо на выставленные напоказ предплечья Джексона. Джинён — самый большой врун на свете.</p><p>Телефонные сообщения валятся одно за другим с самого утра. В них сначала просьбы и обещания, а потом угрозы. Джебом больше не верит Джинёну, но так и не умеет ему отказывать. В кафе через дорогу он опаздывает часа на три, потому что уступить Джинёну оказывается проще, чем договориться с собой.</p><p>Джексон не выглядит скучающим и расстроенным. С нелепым праздничным колпаком на голове он задувает свечи на цветном торте, который держат Джинён и клыкастый парень с намертво приклеенной к обоям фотографии. Джебом почему-то решает, что тому тоже не очень хочется тут быть.</p><p>Все с недоумением пялятся на него, застрявшего в дверном проёме. Джебому здесь нет места, его на самом деле никто не ждал, неловкость жарко липнет к щекам, и желание сбежать становится нестерпимым. Но Джинён знает его как облупленного, хватает крепко за руку ещё до того, как под направленными на него взглядами Джебом решается сделать шаг назад. Чужая ладонь приятно тёплая, но предплечье Джебома горит огнём, даже когда его отпускают. Растерянный и совсем немного смущённый Джексон безмолвно кромсает ножом торт на неравные куски и плюхает их как попало на тарелки. Джебом несмело подтаскивает к себе одну и зачем-то говорит «Я без подарка».</p><p>Джексон вдруг резко придавливает рукой руку, тарелка срывается с края стола и звонко разбивается, цветная глазурь торта с остатками слова «Happy» размазывается по полу. Джебому кажется, что это не тарелка разлетается осколками по всей комнате, а он сам. Свет лампы падает на непривычно голое предплечье. Джексон впивается в него взглядом и пальцами до боли, беспомощно глядит сначала на нескрытые ничем чёрные китайские иероглифы имени на коже Джебома, а потом на Джинёна. Джексон смотрит только на Джинёна, у которого между пальцами мелькает полоска сорванного пластыря, и чуть слышно произносит «Ты мой подарок».</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Югём</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>С днём рождения, Бэмбэм!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Яркое солнце сжигает Югёму нос и плечи, стоит только выйти из самолёта. Не спасают ни бейсболка, ни крем от загара, которым его так старательно мазала мама. Раскаленный ветер, по ощущениям, подпаливает брови, на чемодане отлетает колёсико, обязательная для ношения в Таиланде повязка то и дело сползает с помеченных именами предплечий. На пляже отеля не протолкнуться, в одинаковых храмах нестерпимо воняет благовониями, из-за них постоянно течет аллергичный нос, противный Игём дразнится и обдирает ему шелушащуюся кожу с красной спины при любом удобном случае, слишком острая-кислая-сладкая местная еда падает в желудок тяжёлым комком и лежит там, прожигая гигантские дыры.</p><p>Таиланд Югёму не нравится.</p><p>От бесконечных слонов, глядящих с каждой расписной тарелки в сувенирной лавке, рябит в глазах. Югём корчит им страшные рожи, а получив подзатыльник от внезапно повзрослевшего брата, бежит от их осуждающих взглядов. Подхваченный толпой таких же обгоревших зевак, Югём плывёт по кишащим торговцами узким переулкам, пугаясь птичьего клёкота и цепких рук. Людской поток выбрасывает его огромной задыхающийся рыбиной на горячий асфальт перед распахнутыми дверями. Запах знакомой еды заключает в уютные объятия, поднявшаяся было тревога затихает, как и шум чужих улиц позади. Тощий, до черноты загорелый мальчик протягивает ему узкую ладонь и спрашивает с ужасным акцентом «Ты уже ел?». На прицепленном к его цветастой рубашке бейдже по-корейски старательно выведено фломастером смешное имя.</p><p>В принадлежащем матери Бэмбэма корейском ресторане так рано никого нет: обшарпанные стулья беспардонно сидят на столах вверх ножками, вентилятор под потолком вязнет в уже жарком воздухе, с плаката на стене знойно смотрит Рейн. Югём жуёт кое-как скрученный специально для него кимбап и показывает плакату язык. Бэмбэм тоже показывает и смеётся. Югём тоже смеётся. Рис изо рта падает на пол.</p><p>Югём знакомит Бэмбэма с бранящимися на него родителями и бледным от перепуга Игёмом. Бэмбэм знакомит Югёма с дикими пляжами, тихими магазинчиками не для туристов, чудного вида десертами. Учит прыгать с обрыва, выбирать дурианы и разбираться в тайском алфавите. Бэмбэм учит Югёма дружить. Югём учит Бэмбэма правильно скручивать кимбапы и ругаться на корейском. Югём учит Бэмбэма танцевать.</p><p>Солнце тонет в красном шумящем океане. Опускается так же, как опускалось и вчера и неделю назад, но всё равно иначе. Тёплая вода лижет потрескавшиеся пятки. Щиплет. Глаза тоже щиплет от того, что уже завтра Югёма ждёт совсем другой закат. Пусть и солнце будет тем же самым, но Бэмбэма больше рядом не будет. Утром Югём улетит домой, а Бэмбэм останется здесь: будет днём под надзором Рейна с плаката готовить кимбапы, а вечером — прыгать с обрыва в мирную воду и танцевать до ночи на берегу. Югём просто пойдёт в новую школу и снова останется один.</p><p>Югём стягивает с предплечья тугую повязку. Под тканью — неразборчивая надпись. Игём всегда дразнит, что у югёмовой судьбы дурное чувство юмора и ужасный почерк. Югём не уверен насчёт чувства юмора, но пишет его судьба точно на тайском, пусть за две недели Югём так и не научился читать. Он глядит то на понуро разглядывающего свои ступни Бэмбэма, то на чёрные контуры пляшущих пингвинчиков на своей коже. Поглубже вдыхает и вслепую тычет локтем Бэмбэму под рёбра. Ладони быстро становятся влажными, температура тела повышается, как после солнечного ожога, щёки краснеют. «Прочти мне имя», — просит Югём и отворачивается, боится, что Бэмбэм сорвётся с места и сбежит из-за югёмовой развязности. Или двинет хорошенько в ухо. Где это видано, чтобы так вот запросто показывали самое сокровенное!</p><p>Бэмбэм не сбегает и не бьёт. Он задирает рукав своей рубашки и говорит с широкой улыбкой на загорелом лице «Ким Югём, я ждал тебя всю жизнь».</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>